ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong Racing
Donkey Kong Racing was a canceled ''Donkey Kong'' racing game for the Nintendo GameCube which would have served as a loose follow-up to Diddy Kong Racing. History The game was first announced at E3 2001, with a pre-rendered trailer showing the game's concept. However, the trailer and a press release (which stated that the game was set for release in 2002) made in anticipation of 2001 ended up being the only media shown to the public. Sometime in 2002, Rare decided to only present Star Fox Adventures at E3 2002. This decision was most likely in response to a private agreement with , who would later purchase them in 2002 just after the publication of Star Fox Adventures.Mundo Rare (Internet Archive) Donkey Kong Racing and Rare's other titles from E3 2001 were either privately canceled, put on hold, or ported to the or . After the buyout, the game was heavily reworked as which was planned for an Xbox 360 release. However, this iteration also ended up being canceled."Stampede's Sorrowful Swan Song" (accessed July 19, 2012)Nintendo Life: Month Of Kong: Whatever Happened To Donkey Kong Racing? A Donkey Kong-themed racing game would eventually be released on the Wii in 2007, Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Features Confirmed characters in the game included Donkey Kong, Tiny Kong, Diddy Kong, Taj the Genie and Kiddy Kong (with an internal render also featuring Lanky Kong and Cranky Kong). Rideable creatures seen were Rambi, a gigantic sized Rambi, a small red Rambi, a small Rambi, Enguarde the Swordfish, a purple Enguarde, Ellie the Elephant and some Zingers. Creatures rumored to be rideable include Expresso the Ostrich, a Chomps shark, a Necky and an Army. It is unknown if all the characters from Diddy Kong Racing were going to reappear in this game, but with the inclusion of Taj, it seemed likely. It is also unknown if any other character from the Donkey Kong Country series and the ''Donkey Kong Land'' series or Donkey Kong 64 would appear. According to the Spaceworld press release,"Donkey Kong Racing Spaceworld 2001: New shots of the CG intro." (accessed July 19, 2012) the game would have featured the ability to "upgrade" the animal rides by collecting foods and prizes during the races. Multiplayer for up to four players was planned, as were "real world phenomenas" happening during the races, such as swaying trees and fading sunlight. The player could switch between animals during the races and it was possible for the rider to fall from its ride, forcing it to run on foot in order to catch up with the animal. The slogan for Donkey Kong Racing is "LET'S RIDE" as it is seen at the end of the trailer. Gallery Artwork Donkey Kong Art and Logo - Donkey Kong Racing.png|Donkey Kong alongside the game logo Rambi and Diddy Art - Donkey Kong Racing.png|Rambi the Rhino and Diddy Kong DKRacingConceptArt.jpeg|Leaked concept art Screenshots DKRacing.jpg|Logo. Taj on Red Rambi Donkey Kong Racing.jpg|Taj on a mini, reddish colored, Rambi. Diddy on Giant Rambi - Donkey Kong Racing.jpg|Diddy Kong on a "Giant-Rambi". Taj and DK Zingers - Donkey Kong Racing.jpg|Taj and Donkey Kong on some Zingers. Kiddy and Ellie DKR.png|Kiddy Kong on Ellie, leading a stampede of presumably ridable creatures. DK on Rambi Donkey Kong Racing.jpg|Donkey Kong on a "Mini-Rambi". Tiny and Diddy Enguardes - Donkey Kong Racing.jpg|Tiny Kong on Enguarde and Diddy Kong on the unnamed purple swordfish. References Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Nintendo games Category:Racing video games Category:Rare (company) games Category:Vehicular combat games